Red Fountain
Red Fountain School for Specialists is a topnotch presumably paramilitary boarding school for Specialists, and the most prestigious educational institution for Specialists. Overview In the first season of Winx Club, it was also said to be a school for Wizards but the only residents of Red Fountain who have ever been seen using magic are the Headmaster Saladin, and Athena, the Guardian Pixie of the school's fragment of the Codex. It is located in Magix across Lake Roccaluce from both Cloud Tower and Alfea. School Uniform Students wear a mandatory uniform, consisting of a blue and yellow body suit and a blue cape. The cape attaches to a round jewel worn on the left breast. Education Red Fountain trains young men to fight using normal and magical methods, in hopes to serve their own home world's military one day. Students are trained with classical weapons like swords and maces and modern weapons like blasters. The students also learn to ride dragons. The school has a diverse array of classes from basic survival and dragon wrangling, to close quarter combat and even flying fighter crafts. The school is charged with the defense of the Realm of Magix. The school has also been noted to teach magic, but no student has ever been seen using magic. Weaponry The choice of weapons are usually dependent on preference and skill set, but mainly consist of swords/phantoblades. Students also have a choice of what sword they use. They have a choice of broadswords, long swords, rapiers, halberds and scimitars (although they are probably more not seen in the series). All Red Fountain weapons are made of absolute magic-proof material (although the wielder may suffer from knock back force should a powerful spell hit the weapon) and are retractable into the hilt. Some exotic weapons for personal preference have also been seen (claws or just a pair of gloves for unarmed combat are preferred by some Specialist seen in Season 1). Bows with glowing arrows were used in the defense of Alfea against the Army of Darkness. Other devices include a short-range teleporter and a levitating, shield-shaped hover-board used for quick travel. *Sky uses a long sword and shield combination with shurikens for long range capability. *Brandon uses a broadsword and a double-edged lance which can be thrown like a cutter. *Riven uses a long saber with a ball-on-a-chain flail connected to a dagger. He also packs shuriken. *Helia uses a type of glove that launches laser strings that he can use to immobilize or shock the enemy. *Timmy uses a pistol that fires various kinds of projectiles from flare to homing mini-missiles to laser bursts. He also pack a rapier for close encounter. Vehicles The school has an fleet consist of many different combat aircraft's. Red Fountain air force is considerably strong, and can take on most, if not all, threats from the sky: *Hawk: Red Fountain's battle cruisers. It's a gigantic ship armed with heavy weaponry: Three laser turrets mounted on each wing and a heavy dual-barreled belly plasma cannon. An Owl can be fitted into its front and used as a control room instead of its two-man pilot cockpit. It also has a hangar bay which can be filled with two Crows and another Owl. *Owl: Red Fountain transport and drop ships. It's slow and less maneuverable than the Hawk. It has a single laser vulcan cannon mounted under its chin. It also has a small detachable hangar to store Wind Riders and equipment's. In Season 2, Brandon exclaimed that it has a titanium frame and its engines have a capacity of 18 dragon power. *Crow: Red Fountain's single-seat interceptors. They're the fastest aircraft and are so maneuverable that they can perform barrel-rolls even in a cave. It has 4 wings spread in a X-formation with a laser turret on each. They're mostly deployed from either the school or from a Hawk. It can lower its bottom wings to form a landing gear. *Wind Rider: The hover bikes that the Specialists use for short distance travel and sport. The Hawk and the Owl are capable of faster-than-light space travel between planets. Staff Professor Saladin Professor Saladin is the headmaster of Red Fountain. Codatorta Codatorta is the head teacher at Red Fountain and so far the only known teacher. It is revealed that he is the best battle master in Red Fountain. Known Students *Sky, King/Crown Prince of Eraklyon *Brandon, Sky's squire *Helia, Saladin's grandson (Cinélume)/nephew (4Kids) *Timmy *Riven *Jared *Bishop *Roy *Spencer *Miles *Ed *Ronny *Doradil (comics only) *Manuel (comics only) *Davos (PC game only) Trivia *The name of Red Fountain seems to be derived from a hidden meaning. Considering that it's a school that teaches close quarters combat, mainly with bladed weapons, "Red Fountain" could reference a fountain of blood, due to the schools purpose of training individuals to protect their homes. *In the original Italian version, the school is called Fonterossa. *In Season 1, Red Fountain was also said to be a school for Wizards. *Unlike Alfea and Cloud Tower, Red Fountain has a mandatory uniform. *In Season 6, the Specialist uniform style is altered. Category:Concepts